The present invention relates to a sunshade curtain device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sunshade curtain device which is assembled easily.
A sunshade curtain device has a plurality of gears to drive a curtain fabric. However, it is cumbersome to assemble the sunshade curtain device with a plurality of gears.